


Yubin's Messy Online Class

by BiaZoeEl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Yubin just want to record her class, they are all animal, they love yubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: Of course they had to come in their animal form to disturb Yubin's class. And she couldn't be more grateful for that.orWhere Yubin wants to record her class, but her friends want to play.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Yubin's Messy Online Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys. English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any silly mistake...
> 
> I was inspired by this beautiful drawing made by @aplacetoscream:  
> https://twitter.com/aplacetoscream/status/1367097616106979334?s=20
> 
> Thank you for the ideia @aplacetoscream, I love your art <3  
> I hope you like it :)

Yubin sighed as she prepared to start recording her class for students at the school where she was doing an internship. She could still hear them talking in the living room. Probably her friends were still upset with her, as Yubin was in her room doing the class while they were enjoying the weekend. But Yubin was like that. She liked to take advantage of all the free time she had to do college and internship things. Her friends have said more than once that she can never rest from her chores, but eventually, she did since her girls are good at knowing when Yubin needs a break, especially when her animal side asked for it.

Yubin sat at her desk, looking at the camera mounted on top of several books - a tripod was expensive for Yubin's small income - and cleared her throat, looking at her notes on the table for guidance. She left the camera on to edit the video later. She was really getting good at editing.

\- Hm ... Okay. Well, the stream of consciousness is a writing technique ...

Yubin had barely finished the first sentence when the door to her room, which was just pushed up, opened slightly and a medium-sized caramel dog entered. The dog, all happy and with its tongue out, quickly leaned on its hind legs and placed its two other legs on Yubin's table, right in the middle of her filming.

The dog wagged its tail happily when it saw the camera and barked at the video:

"HELLO!!"

With the bark, Yubin woke up from the sudden invasion and propped her fingers on her nose, taking off her glasses in the process and placing it on the table next to the notes. Damn it. Just because she had just started.

Yubin removed her hand from her face and looked at the adorable dog who was looking at her expectantly. Arg she could be cute. Sighing in frustration, Yubin scolded her friend:

\- Yoohyeon!!

The Dog barked again:

“Yubin!! Let's play!!"

Yubin groaned and got up from the chair. She loved her friend, but she had a lot of work to do.

\- Yooh!! You know I can't do this now, get out of my room. - Yubin said starting to drag a stubborn Yooheyon out of her room.

While turning her back on her desk and trying to get Yoohyeon out, Yubin heard some noises, but she didn't care much, she was too focused on Yoohyeon who continued to wag her tail happily, not seeming to care about Yubin's scolding.

\- Sorry!! - She told Yoohyeon at the door while trying to close it, but the sound of wings flapping stopped her in the middle of the movement.

She then looked at her desk in her small room and saw her unnies, as well as Yooheyon, in their animal forms - a yellow rabbit and a small white bird with black spots - playing with her things.

Minji was all cute, like the rabbit her animal shape was, looking at the camera lens closely since she was on the table - God knows how - and her cute nose wiggles, she was saying to the camera:

"HEYYY"

When Yubin was going to scold her friend, she noticed her other older friend trying to get her glasses. The bird shrieked sharply at Minji who was still distracted by the camera:

"Minji help me to put the glasses on!"

\- UNNIES!!!

Yubin screamed suddenly and the two animals jumped out of where they were surprised by Yubin's scream. Both animals started to flee when they saw a slightly angry Yubin running towards them. Bora hooted and started flying, forgetting her glasses and Minji jumped off the table, following Bora from the ground.

"Run Minji !!"

Yubin barely took two steps towards them when she started to hear a howl. Forgetting about Minji and Bora, who were now hiding under her bed, Yubin saw a light gray wolf howling at her camera, giving a show with high notes. Siyeon was sitting on the floor, but as her animal form was slightly larger than Yoohyeon, Yubin's camera filmed Siyeon from where she was on the floor.

Yubin groaned in frustration when Siyeon started howling again.

\- Siyeon Unni- GAHYEON!!! - Yubin called the name of her youngest friend when she saw the fluffy fox head appear behind the table, right in front of her camera that was still recording everything.

Yubin sighed and slapped her hand on the face asking the heavens for strength. Did they not understand that she had to ...

Yubin's thoughts were cut off when she heard Dong, in her animal form as a white cat, calmly climb up on the table - dropping some of Yubin's materials on the floor on purpose - and run into the red head who was still looking at the camera with curiosity.

Dong licked Gahyeon's face, who squeaked happily and left the camera, going back to four feet on the floor. Gahyeon went to where Siyeon was, now lying on Yubin's carpet looking at her with big eyes.

Dong, satisfied that Gahyeon had moved away from her goal, lay down in front of Yubin's camera, right at the end of the books that was the makeshift tripod, not caring if she was covering the entire camera view.

\- DONGIE!! - Yubin whimpered, she thought that, of all her friends, Dong was the one who was not going to make fun of Yubin.

Minji and Bora, realizing that Yubin was distracted, ran out from under the bed and went to where Siyeon was with Gahyeon. Yooheyon had returned to the room at some point as she was lying comfortably next to Siyeon and Gahyeon, still wagging her tail happily.

Minji positioned herself between Siyeon's paws and sat there comfortably, while Siyeon gave small licks to the yellow fur. Bora, just to irritate, landed on Yoohyeon's head who snarled at the little white bird, but was quiet when Bora pecked her head. Dong, not wanting to be left out, left where she was and went to meet her friends perched on the Yubin rug. She lay down next to the red fox, which was between Yooheyon and Siyeon.

Yubin put her hands on her hips. Her friends were looking pleased to have disrupted her class. Yubin could scold them harshly for this, giving a big speech, but they were so cute, being her family, trying to help her get distracted.

So Yubin couldn't hold back the angry face or the smile that slipped from her face when Yoohyeon barked, and even though Yubin was not in her animal form, she understood what Yoohyeon said.

"Come on Yubin."

Her other friends made noises in agreement with Yoohyeon. Yubin rolled her eyes and in the next second she transformed into a small black and white panda. She sat right in the middle of them all, using the large Siyeon body to lean back. Dong and Gahyeon rested their heads on Yubin's legs, while Yooheyon approached to lick her black and white face. Minji had jumped onto her lap as well, while Bora landed on Yubin's head. Siyeon, as she was bigger than all, hugged her friends with her head and tail.

So they all stayed like that, hugging each other. Together in their animal forms. Yubin knew she was lucky.

Of course, they had to come in their animal form to disrupt Yubin's class. And she couldn't be more grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> My twitter: @BEldraine


End file.
